Sexy Zone
Sexy Zone is the 5th group from Johnny & Associates to debut as special supporters for the "FIVB World Cup Volleyball" after V6 (1995), Arashi (1999), NEWS (2003) and Hey! Say! JUMP (2007). The group consists of 2 Nakayama Yuma w/ B.I.Shadow members Nakajima Kento and Kikuchi Fuma, the rest of the members are from Johnny's Jr's. Members *Nakajima Kento (Leader) *Kikuchi Fuma *Sato Shori (centre) *Matsushima So *Yo Marius Information Pre-debut Before debuting as Sexy Zone, each member had their own solo activity. Both Nakajima Kento and Kikuchi Fuma were in the same group B.I. Shadow together with Yugo Kochi and Matsumura Hokuto while Sato Shori, Matsushima Sou, and Marius Yo were in the same group Ja(PA)Nese(HI)! until they were debuted as Sexy Zone. Before debuting, they were put in the same regular show for Johnny's Jr., Johnny's Junior Land though they're not the main cast anymore for the show. Debut On September 29, 2011, during the "TeiGeki Johnnys Imperial Theatre Special "Kis-My-Ft2 with Johnny's Jr." show the new group was presented to the public, Sexy Zone, which name was inspired by Michael Jackson's "sexiness". Sexy Zone is led by Nakajima Kento and the centre is Sato Shori. It was also announced that they would make their debut that year as they would be in charge of the image song for the FIVB World Cup held in Hiroshima/Nagano. To promote the event, the group granted their own promotional program, Koisuru Ganbarebu. Soon after their debut, Sexy Zone had their first concert. Later on March 2012, Sexy Zone held their Arena Tour with over 300,000 ticket requests. Due to the big amount of requests, the tour, which was planned to be a one day tour, was extended by three days. In 2012, the group was also given the privilege to become an official supporter for the volleyball 2012 Summer Olympics. To promote this event, Fuji TV continued the previous season of Koisuru Ganbarebu. In August, they released their own first photobook titled "SWEETZ" and their first DVD SEXY ZONE ARENA CONCERT 2012. In October, they released their 3rd single: Sexy Summer ni Yuki ga Furu. The next month, they released their first album titled: "one Sexy Zone"; which reached the first position in theOoricon chart with 86,451. 2013 In May, they released their 4th single: "Real Sexy! / BAD BOYS"; it was available in 6 editions (3 L, 1E RE, 1 Venue LE, and 1 Shop Version). In two limited editions (LE B & C), only has three members on the cover: (Nakajima Kento, Sato Shori, and Kikuchi Fuma). While in the other versions, the three are obviously placed in the centre while fellow members, Marius Yo and Matsushima Sou, were relegated at the background together with the featured Johnny’s Jrs. Discography - Albums= # 2012.11.14 one Sexy Zone # 2014.02.19 Sexy Second # 2015.03.11 Sexy Power3 - DVD= * 2012.08.15 SEXY ZONE ARENA CONCERT 2012 * 2013.02.13 Johnny's Dome Theatre ~SUMMARY 2012~ Sexy Zone * 2013.08.28 Sexy Zone Japan Tour 2013 * 2014.08.12 Sexy Zone Spring Tour Sexy Second * 2015.01.14 Sexy Zone summer concert 2014 }} Publications Photobooks: *2012.08.01 Sexy Zone First Photobook "SWEETZ" *2014.10.30 Be Sexy External Links *Official Website Category:Johnny's Entertainment Groups Category:Johnny's Entertainment Category:Sexy Zone Category:Sexy Zone Members Category:Sexy Zone Singles Category:Johnny's Jr.